1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a film holder, a method for generating a read image, and a scan system.
2. Related Art
A read apparatus (scanner) for reading a transparent original (hereinafter, “film”) such as a photographic film has been known. The film is read by the scanner in a state of being held by a film holder. Regarding such a feature, there is a known film holder that is provided with a holding part for holding two end parts of the film so that a middle part of the film curves convexly, and a transmission part for pressing against the convexly curved film from the convex direction to position the film (see Japanese Patent No. 4655546).
In Japanese Patent No. 4655546, the film holder is inserted into the scanner while still in a posture where the transmission part supports the film from below in a state in which the two end parts of the film, having been placed on the transmission part (a transparent plate), are held by the holding part (nipped between a base and a cover). Thus, a light source installed below the film holder irradiates with light, and a transmitted light image is formed on a light-receiving surface of an image sensor installed above the film holder.
However, problems such as the following emerge in a case where a film holder is placed onto a flat bed scanner in a posture similar to the above-described posture. Namely, when the film holder is placed as described above on a platen, having a surface of transparent glass or plastic, of a flat bed scanner, then between the film and the image sensor installed inside the platen there ends up being the surface of transparent glass or plastic as well as the transmission part of the film holder. When the transmission part is present between the image sensor and the film that is the subject of reading, then light ends up being diffused by soiling of the front surface of the transmission part or the like, and the image that is formed on the light-receiving surface of the image sensor ends up being blurred.